Jalousie (Finch)
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Finch est jaloux de Zoé


Quelqu'un m'a demandé s'il y avait un pendant à ma fic Jalousie(Reese) et donc... ta-daa !

* * *

**Jalousie (Finch)**

Quand Finch ouvrit les yeux, tout était sombre autour de lui, excepté un bout d'armoire et de rideau éclairés par un rayon de lune. Il eut un moment de panique en ne reconnaissant pas la chambre avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Tendant le bras vers la table de nuit, il s'empara de son portable et regarda l'heure. 3 : 26 A.M. Le matin était encore loin. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, grimaçant quand une douleur lui mordit le cou, et s'agita un moment, cherchant une position plus confortable. Puis il ferma les yeux, se demandant vaguement ce qui avait pu le réveiller. Un cauchemar peut-être. Il en avait plus que sa part, souvenirs déformés de Nathan, reproches dans les yeux et sur la langue de tous les numéros qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ; la mort de Grace, parfois. Et depuis quelques temps, il rêvait aussi de Reese, blessé, capturé, tué – ou l'abandonnant.

Finch ferma les yeux et s'efforça de chasser les lambeaux de cauchemars qui s'accrochaient à lui, faisant le vide et calmant sa respiration. Il commençait à glisser dans le sommeil quand le bruit qui l'avait réveillé se fit à nouveau entendre, venant de la chambre voisine.

Des gémissements.

Il se figea, tendant l'oreille. Quelqu'un avait-il pu s'introduire dans la maison à leur insu et blesser…

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, suivit d'un rire étouffé, et il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait. Au lieu de se détendre, il se crispa un peu plus et, toute somnolence enfuie, repoussa les couvertures et quitta son lit.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit l'escalier et vint s'installer à la table du salon, face à son portable. Le refuge du geek, songea-t-il, sarcastique. Par acquis de conscience, il visionna rapidement les enregistrements des différentes caméras qui surveillaient la maison de leurs voisins, mais, comme il s'en doutait, il n'y avait rien à signaler du côté de Graham et Connie.

Désœuvré, il vérifia sans entrain où en étaient ses différents investissements, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait à l'étage et échouant lamentablement.

Dès le début, il avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Reese et Zoé. Comme un courant électrique, une tension. Deux prédateurs qui se reconnaissent, s'évaluent, se mesurent l'un à l'autre. A quoi s'attendait-il en les enfermant dans une maison, seuls, dans une banlieue où il ne se passait rien ? Ils étaient tous les deux encore jeunes, indéniablement séduisants, évidemment ils n'allaient pas passer leurs soirées à jouer aux cartes…

Ça n'aurait pas dû le déranger autant.

Il fronça les sourcils et se justifia auprès de lui-même : toute relation personnelle que Reese entretenait était une faiblesse, un possible moyen de pression sur lui et par conséquent un risque pour leur entière opération.

Ah. Qui croyait-il tromper, vraiment.

Refusant de s'appesantir plus sur le sujet, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il allait se servir un verre de lait, peut-être avec un doigt de brandy, et ensuite il remonterait se coucher. Près d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était descendu, avec un peu de chance le silence serait revenu. Sinon, il devait pouvoir trouver des boules quiès dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit le placard, en sortit une bouteille de lait et une autre d'alcool, et referma le battant d'un coup de genou. Avant même que le claquement de la porte contre le bois ne retentisse, il réalisa son erreur. Ses lèvres articulèrent un juron silencieux et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Sans surprise, il vit la silhouette de Reese apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte un instant plus tard, torse nu et une arme à la main. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, vérifiant l'absence de menace, puis se posèrent sur lui.

\- Finch.

L'informaticien avala sa salive, s'efforçant de ne pas fixer les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau, la toison sombre qui descendait sur son ventre.

\- Mr. Reese, émit-il avec un temps de retard. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

L'ex agent de la CIA haussa les épaules, dans un geste qui pouvait vouloir dire « peu importe » ou « je ne dormais pas » ou… Finch se rendit compte qu'il sur-analysait et secoua la tête.

\- Un petit remontant nocturne ? demanda Reese en pointant du menton la bouteille que Finch tenait toujours à la main.

\- Avec du lait, ça m'aide à dormir. Vous pouvez ajouter ça sur votre liste à côté des œufs Bénédicte.

L'ex agent de la CIA sourit et s'approcha. Posant son arme sur la table, il tira une chaise et s'assit.

\- Servez-moi donc le même cocktail, je vais vous tenir compagnie.

Les mots courraient déjà sur ses lèvres – _Et Zoé ?_ – mais Finch les ravala et sortit deux verres avant de venir s'asseoir en face de son partenaire.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Finch discutait avec Mira du planning des évènements qui se dérouleraient à l'hôtel dans les prochains mois – rien de trop novateur, principalement des concerts de musique de chambre, des projections de films et des conférences, pour montrer que la nouvelle gérante s'inscrivait dans la lignée des générations précédentes. Mira et lui étaient rapidement tombés d'accord sur ce point : les changements devaient être progressifs, le principal d'entre eux – l'arrêt du trafique humain – leur ferait perdre assez de clients. Et si Finch était immensément riche, il préférait néanmoins que son argent serve à des fins plus importantes que relever sa nouvelle acquisition de la faillite. Comme sauver des vies par exemple.

Mira venait de lui présenter deux plaquettes, chacune présentant l'œuvre d'un peintre différent et donnait son avis, encore hésitant, sur celui qui convenait le mieux à l'esprit de l'hôtel et qu'on pourrait inviter à présenter ses toiles, quand il entendit la voix de Reese dans l'oreillette.

Il avait oublié de l'éteindre, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, et c'était probablement aussi le cas de Reese. Ils étaient trop habitués à entendre la voix de l'autre au creux de leur oreille, bruit de fond rassurant, murmure perpétuelle et apaisant. Il n'y avait pas pris garde jusqu'ici, écartant sans y prêter attention le bruit de sa conversation avec Zoé – dans une ville aussi grande, il avait fallu que leurs affaires respectives les amènent au même endroit ! – mais la phrase que Reese venait de prononcer l'avait figé.

_\- Tu veux remettre ça ?_

Comme si un interrupteur avait été enclenché, la voix de Mira passa soudain à l'arrière plan et il suivit l'échange entre son partenaire et la fixeuse.

_\- J'ai une carte pour la suite, au dernier étage_

_\- Je suppose que connaître le propriétaire a ses avantages._

\- Harold ?

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers Mira qui l'observait, inquiète. Seulement alors, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pincé les lèvres et froncés les sourcils. Bien sûr, la jeune femme avait dû penser qu'il réagissait à ses propos à elle… Il s'efforça de sourire, ne fut pas certain d'y être parvenu et assura à Mira que l'artiste qu'elle avait choisi était parfait et en fait, pouvait-il s'éclipser à présent car il venait de se souvenir d'un rendez-vous important ? La jeune femme hésita mais finit par acquiescer quand il lui assura qu'il passerait un coup de fil dans la semaine, juste pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, car il lui faisait totalement confiance – comme s'il avait jamais _totalement_ fait confiance à quelqu'un – mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir ça.

Il remonta dans le hall en évitant le bar et partit sans prévenir Reese et Zoé. Son partenaire ne s'en offusquerait pas, habitué, et Zoé… au diable Zoé, pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de ce qu'elle pensait ? Jetant un regard noir que lui renvoya son reflet, il poussa la porte vitrée, héla un taxi et retourna à la librairie.

L'idée ne lui vint qu'au moment où il s'asseyait devant son ordinateur, quand il vérifia par habitude la localisation de Reese et découvrit, sans surprise, que son point rouge sur la carte clignotait à l'adresse de l'hôtel.

La caméra. Il s'efforçait d'en installer une à tous les endroits où son partenaire restait, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, parfois pour quelques heures – simple mesure de sécurité. Et bien sûr, quand il avait vu que Reese était inscrit sur le registre – John Rooney – il s'était glissé dans la pièce, le temps d'y disposer un relais pour ses yeux.

Il pourrait jeter un œil, maintenant.

Il lui suffisait de quelques clics.

Finch cligna des yeux. S'il n'avait pas eu des tiges de métal dans la nuque, il se serait ébroué pour s'éclaircir les idées. C'était hautement inapproprié. Comment avait-il seulement pu avoir une idée pareille ?

A ses pieds, le chien releva la tête et gémit, sentant l'agitation de son humain. Finch baissa les yeux et croisa son regard.

\- J'ai construit une machine qui voit tout le monde, Bear… J'imagine que ça dit quelque chose sur moi.

Le chien remua la queue et ses oreilles s'agitèrent à la mention de son nom. L'informaticien songea qu'il faudrait bientôt le sortir. Il appréciait assez l'animal mais parfois, il ressentait une pointe d'irritation à l'égard de Reese pour le lui avoir laissé sur les bras.

A l'écran, le point rouge continuait à clignoter.

\- Juste un rapide coup d'œil, Bear, murmura Finch. Après, nous irons nous promener.

Le chien jappa, reconnaissant le mot.

En quelques clics, il afficha une vue de la chambre, et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. A l'écran, Reese déshabillait Zoé, déboutonnant tranquillement son chemisier, s'arrêtant entre chaque bouton pour l'embrasser, chaque fois un peu plus longtemps. Hypnotisé, Finch suivit sur le tissu clair le trajet des mains de son partenaire, observa la manière dont il effleura les seins de la femme de l'envers de ses phalanges, puis son ventre, en caresses légères, délicates. Tant de douceur, chez cet homme capable de tuer quelqu'un en moins d'une minute, avait quelque chose de bouleversant.

Finch déglutit et ferma la vidéo. Puis il déglutit à nouveau, mais sa bouche resta toujours aussi sèche.

\- Viens Bear, dit-il d'une voix un peu contrainte en se levant. Allons prendre l'air.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Reese porta son verre à ses lèvres et émit un bruit appréciateur en goûtant le vin. Puis il reposa son verre et leva les yeux vers Finch.

\- Alors… allez-vous me dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

L'informaticien ne répondit pas immédiatement, parcourant le restaurant des yeux, comme si la réponse se trouvait quelque part dans la pièce, caché sous une nappe, ou accroché au revers du gilet d'un serveur. Reese attendait, sans impatience. Finalement, il se racla la gorge et se lança :

\- Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

Son partenaire pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchit un moment à la question.

\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas simplement la date… répondit-il enfin d'une voix lente. Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui a une signification particulière ?

\- Il y a deux ans aujourd'hui que nous nous connaissons.

\- Oh, s'étonna Reese. Vraiment ? Devrions-nous trinquer à notre partenariat alors ?

Finch sourit légèrement.

\- Pour commencer oui.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il leva son verre et Reese amena le sien à sa rencontre, les faisant tinter avec un léger bruit de cristal.

\- Et pour continuer ? S'informa Reese.

\- Nous commandons le dîner.

L'ex agent de la CIA chercha un indice sur son visage puis, n'en trouvant pas, haussa légèrement les épaules et baissa la tête sur le menu.

Quand le serveur amena leurs plats, un moment plus tard, il demanda à nouveau :

\- Pourquoi cette soudaine envie d'aller dîner dans un restaurant chic ? Ce n'est pas juste pour notre « anniversaire » n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait un sarcasme un peu méprisant dans sa voix qui déplut à Finch mais il ne releva pas. Il s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant les mots justes.

\- Il y a certaines choses… que je voudrais vous dire, commença-t-il. Que vous devriez savoir sur moi, précisa-t-il en voyant Reese hausser les sourcils. Des questions que j'ai laissées sans réponses trop longtemps.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? questionna son partenaire, suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Finch joua un moment avec le bord de sa serviette, nerveux, évitant son regard.

\- Il me semble… hésita-t-il finalement, que travailler ensemble nous a en quelque sorte… rapprochés.

Reese eut l'air perplexe, ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions puis la referma, décidant d'attendre.

\- Et peut-être ce rapprochement… pourrait donner naissance à une relation d'une autre nature ? tenta Finch.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Reese. Juste pour être sûr, il demanda, d'une voix neutre :

\- Vous ne parlez pas d'amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, admit Finch.

\- Je vois…

Reese se leva, prenant Finch au dépourvu. Les yeux qu'il posa sur l'informaticien étaient froids.

\- Il y a Zoé, comme vous le savez sans doute, Harold, puisque vous savez toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ? Mais même sans ça, je n'ai jamais été de ce bord là. A vrai dire, je trouve ça même plutôt contre-nature. Est-ce que ce n'était pas noté dans mon dossier ? ironisa-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'avenir j'apprécierais que nous gardions des relations strictement professionnelles. Appelez-moi quand nous aurons un nouveau numéro, et uniquement dans ce cas.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons.

Finch se réveilla en sursaut, une boule dans la gorge et le cœur battant. Un instant, il fut totalement désorienté, puis il se souvint. Il avait tenu à accompagner Reese pour surveiller la maison de Merkel. Ils étaient dans la voiture et il avait dû somnoler. Un rêve. C'était un stupide rêve.

\- Finch ?

Il tourna la tête – autant qu'il le pouvait du moins – et constata que Reese l'observait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Cauchemar ? s'enquit-il.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, admit Finch à mi-voix. Y a-t-il eu du mouvement ?

Reese secoua la tête. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son employeur, il reporta son attention sur la maison.

Finch serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. Ça avait semblé si réel. Et cette tirade de son partenaire, juste avant qu'il ne se réveille… Il avait eu la sensation qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Et il subsistait encore comme une douleur fantôme, même à présent qu'il était réveillé.

Stupide rêve.

\- Vous voulez en parler ? proposa Reese d'une voix volontairement légère.

\- Non. Merci, ajouta-t-il après un temps, réalisant la sècheresse de sa réponse.

Le silence se réinstalla, pas exactement tendu, pas vraiment confortable non plus. Les yeux de Reese balayaient la maison, la rue, revenaient se poser sur Finch, avant de recommencer. Comme si l'ex agent de la CIA avait inclus l'informaticien dans les choses à surveiller parce qu'elles risquaient de mal tourner. Finch pinça les lèvres, dérangé par cette idée. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. La seule chose qui lui vint fut :

\- Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Reese immédiatement, avec un sourire en coin. C'est le jour anniversaire de notre rencontre.

Finch écarquilla les yeux et se tourna franchement sur son siège pour le dévisager.

\- Oh allez Finch. Ma vie entière a basculé ce jour-là, évidemment que je me souviens de la date.

Son sourire s'agrandit en réaction à la stupéfaction de son partenaire.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions aller boire un verre pour fêter ça, quand nous en aurons fini avec ce numéro ? proposa-t-il.

\- …Avec plaisir, parvint à émettre Finch, la gorge soudain serrée.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Quand Finch ouvrit les yeux, le noir était complet. Un noir humide et froid, hostile, inconnu. Une douleur aiguë pulsait au niveau de sa tempe et quand il voulut y porter la main par réflexe, il réalisa qu'il était attaché. Oh,les choses ne se présentaient pas bien du tout…

S'efforçant de ne pas paniquer, il analysa la situation. Tout d'abord, était-il blessé… ? Non, constata-t-il. En dehors de la douleur qui menaçait de faire éclater sa tête et de la soif qui lui desséchait la gorge, il semblait indemne. Ensuite, où était-il ? Le noir était toujours aussi dense mais en tâtonnant autour de lui, il sentit un sol en terre et des murs qui suintaient légèrement. Une cave. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était dans une maison, et donc à l'extérieur de la ville. Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

Une idée lui venant soudain, il porta la main à son oreille. L'écouteur avait disparu. Évidemment. Ses kidnappeurs l'avaient probablement fouillé. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, ils n'auraient sûrement pas omis de lui prendre son téléphone.

Bien. Maintenant il commençait à paniquer vraiment. Il était dans un endroit inconnu, depuis un temps inconnu, à la merci d'inconnus et il n'avait aucun moyen de joindre Reese. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'inconnues pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais ses souvenirs étaient confus. Sa tête le lançait et ce n'était pas une douleur à laquelle il était habitué, ce qui la rendait plus difficile à ignorer. Un numéro, ils avaient sûrement eu un numéro… L'image d'un homme d'âge mûr se présenta à son esprit. Oui, il se souvenait. Stephen Huntley, PDG d'une entreprise. De développement de logiciel. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait même été intéressé par certaines de leurs idées par le passé, qu'il avait reprises à son compte et améliorées.

Stephen Huntley. Ils avaient d'abord pensé que l'homme était la menace, en raison de sa rivalité avec une autre compagnie, mais ils s'étaient trompés et Reese l'avait sauvé in-extremis. Voiture piégée.

En visionnant l'enregistrement sur une caméra de rue, il avait pu identifier le suspect et Reese l'avait traqué, capturé, envoyé à Carter. Affaire bouclée.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand Zoé avait appelé. Finch se souvint avec un pincement au cœur de la manière dont le visage de Reese s'était éclairé. Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques phrases, mais quand Reese avait raccroché et lui avait demandé s'il avait encore besoin de lui, Finch avait une idée assez précise de ce que son partenaire comptait faire de sa soirée. Il avait hoché la tête, dit qu'il le contacterait au prochain numéro. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

Il se souvenait d'avoir changé d'avis sur sa destination, décidé de gagner l'une de ses propriétés qui était proche de la bibliothèque pour passer la nuit et… plus rien. On avait dû l'assommer et l'emmener à ce moment là. En début de soirée, en plein New York. Cette ville ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Des pas se firent entendre, interrompant sa réflexion, et la porte de la cave s'ouvrit. Il cligna des yeux à la lumière soudaine.

\- Alors ? C'est lui ? demanda l'homme qui braquait la torche sur son visage.

Il y eut un silence hésitant puis une voix de femme répondit :

\- Oui… Je suis à peu près sûre que c'est lui.

\- Bien, reprit la première voix.

Et la porte se referma, sans laisser à Finch le temps de réagir. Il fut tenter d'appeler, de leur demander de revenir et de lui expliquer, mais la prudence le retint. Ils ne l'avaient pas blessé pour le moment, inutile de tenter le diable.

Reese les aurait certainement provoqués, essayant de leur arracher des informations, ou de les amener assez près de lui pour qu'il puisse les mettre hors-jeu. Mais Reese n'était pas là. Il n'avait probablement même pas réalisé qu'il avait été enlevé. Il était sans doute dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec Zoé, à boire du champagne et à… Finch bloqua les images mentales qui lui venaient et s'autorisa une minute d'auto-apitoiement sur le thème je-vais-peut-être-mourir-dans-ce-trou-ignoré-de-tous-sans-même-savoir-pourquoi avant de se reprendre.

Il se repassa la courte conversation de ses ravisseurs. La voix de la femme lui avait semblé familière. Il se concentra. Il l'avait entendue récemment, lui dire autre chose… _L'intégration de L'UAL de cette manière modifie l'architecture de_… Finch écarquilla les yeux dans le noir. Il se souvenait de cette programmatrice. Quand il s'était introduit dans l'entreprise d'Huntley en se faisant passer pour un consultant externe, il avait parlé un moment avec elle.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Quel rapport avait-elle avec ses kidnappeurs ? Ils avaient cru que la menace envers Stephen était éradiquée, s'étaient-ils trompés ? Avaient-ils eu affaire à un groupe, plutôt qu'à un individu isolé ? En faisait-elle partie ?

Il y eut du bruit à l'étage, des cris étouffés. Finch se tendit, les sens aux aguets. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Puis le silence revint, presque plus assourdissant que le remue-ménage qui avait précédé. Que se passait-il encore ?

Il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier, s'approcher de la porte. Il se recroquevilla quand on tira dans la serrure, effrayé. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vulnérable depuis que Root l'avait capturé, attaché et roulé en boule, alors qu'un homme armé aux intentions inconnues se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Il souhaita désespérément que Reese soit à ses côtés.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Finch ne put distinguer qu'une silhouette, à contre jour sur la lumière qui venait de l'escalier. Puis on braqua une torche sur son visage et il leva les mains pour se protéger, par réflexe.

\- Harold.

Une vague de soulagement tellement intense le balaya qu'il se mit à trembler, l'adrénaline refluant.

\- Mr. Reese… croassa-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge, surpris par la sonorité de sa propre voix. Reese vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

\- Etes-vous blessé ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude et le palpant.

\- Finch siffla de douleur quand ses doigts se posèrent sur sa tempe et recula. La lueur de la torche éclaira le sang sur les mains de Reese et l'ex agent de la CIA émit un bruit anxieux.

\- Je vais bien, dit Finch. Détachez-moi.

Sortant un couteau de nulle part, Reese s'exécuta, libérant d'abord ses mains, puis ses chevilles. Finch se massa les poignets, grimaçant en sentant la peau éraflée sous ses doigts.

\- Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

\- Je pense…

Il accepta la main que lui tendait Reese et se redressa. Immédiatement, une douleur fulgurante traversa sa hanche et il eut un grognement peiné.

\- Finch ?

\- L'humidité, dit-il brièvement, les dents serrées. Ma hanche.

Reese sembla saisir le problème et passa un bras autour de la taille de son partenaire, l'incitant à s'appuyer sur lui. Avec réluctance, Finch se laissa faire, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Reese. Ils firent quelques pas chancelants avant de se coordonner.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Finch.

Puis, après un temps.

\- Comment avez-vous même pensé à me chercher ? Vous n'étiez pas avec Zoé ?

\- Je suis passé à la bibliothèque pour… voir si vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

Finch nota l'hésitation, ne sut pas comment l'interpréter et laissa passer.

\- La gamelle de Bear était vide et les ordinateurs affichaient toujours les dernières informations sur Stephen Huntley. J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils étaient parvenus en haut de l'escalier et Reese relâcha un instant son emprise sur Finch pour ouvrir la porte. L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux et se raidit en voyant la scène en face de lui.

L'homme et la femme qui étaient descendus plus tôt, ainsi qu'un homme à la corpulence plus généreuse, gisaient à terre, morts, le sang continuant à s'échapper par les blessures qu'ils avaient à la tête.

\- Vous les avez tués ? demanda Finch inutilement.

\- J'ai perdu mon calme, admit Reese, sur la défensive.

\- Je vois, dit-il seulement.

L'ex agent de la CIA n'ajouta rien et aida Finch à traverser le salon. La douleur pulsait dans sa hanche, faisant comme un contrepoint à celle qui lui vrillait la tête et il boita difficilement jusqu'à la porte. Des sirènes se firent entendre au loin et Reese eut un claquement de langue mécontent.

\- Les coups de feu ont dû être signalés. Ne traînons pas.

\- Je n'essayais pas de vous ralentir, répliqua Finch, aigre.

Reese ne releva pas et le porta plus qu'il ne le soutint jusqu'à la voiture. Finch laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en se laissant aller sur le fauteuil passager. Le temps que Reese fasse le tour pour s'asseoir derrière le volant, les sirènes s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées et il ne perdit pas de temps avant de démarrer la voiture et s'éloigner.

\- Oh, dit soudain Finch. Je sais où nous sommes. J'ai une propriété par ici.

\- Avec une pharmacie ? s'informa Reese. Parce que cette blessure que vous avez à la tête doit être soignée avant de s'infecter.

\- Il y a toujours une pharmacie, répliqua Finch. Avec votre habitude de vous faire tirer dessus, frapper, couper, brûler et que sais-je encore, je ne sais jamais où et quand nous allons en avoir besoin. Tournez ici.

Reese prit un air faussement offusqué mais son sourire en coin gâchait un peu l'effet.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda à nouveau Finch.

\- Je suis parti de l'endroit où nous nous sommes quittés et j'ai refait votre trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque en… interrogeant les commerçants et en me… procurant les enregistrements vidéos de ceux qui ont des caméras à l'extérieur. J'ai envoyé la description de vos kidnappeurs et le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture à Carter.

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire tout ça si rapidement… remarqua Finch, confus. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand c'est arrivé. Prenez la prochaine rue à droite, c'est au numéro 9

Reese lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- La nuit d'hier, Finch. Vous avez disparu durant 26h.

L'informaticien eut un silence stupéfait. Tant de temps ? Il était donc resté inconscient une journée complète. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si assoiffé.

Puis il réalisa ce que Reese venait de dire.

\- Vous avez compté les heures ?

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de son partenaire, mélange de gène et d'autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

Reese gara la voiture en face du numéro 9 et fit le tour pour venir aider Finch. L'informaticien boita jusqu'à la porte, entra le code qui déverrouillait l'alarme et s'appuya contre le mur pendant que Reese crochetait la serrure. L'ex agent de la CIA l'aida à parvenir jusqu'au canapé et se redressa.

\- Je dois éloigner la voiture, au cas où un voisin aurait noté la plaque. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Finch hocha la tête, se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui-même à l'idée de rester seul. Reese pressa brièvement son épaule et ressortit.

L'informaticien envisagea un instant de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain pour laver au moins le sang séché sur son visage et boire mais renonça quand sa hanche protesta violemment à la première esquisse de mouvement. A la place, il se laissa précautionneusement aller en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le canapé. La tension refluant, il se sentait soudain épuisé.

Il avait dû somnoler car il sursauta quand le sofa s'enfonça soudain à ses côtés, sous le poids de Reese. Il accepta avec gratitude le verre d'eau que celui-ci lui tendait et le vida d'une traite. Reese le lui remplit à nouveau et il répéta l'opération avant de lui rendre le verre vide. Son partenaire le posa sur la table basse et renversa ce qu'il restait de la carafe sur un torchon avec lequel il entreprit de tamponner son visage, nettoyant le sang. Finch pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue et se troubla légèrement.

\- Désolé, je vais faire plus attention, dit Reese, se méprenant sur son expression.

\- Hum, émit seulement Finch

Quand il eut nettoyé le sang, Reese entreprit de désinfecter la blessure et Finch tressaillit quand le morceau de gaze entra en contact avec l'entaille.

\- C'est plus profond que je ne le pensais, dit Reese en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux aller à l'hôpital.

\- Complication inutile, déclara Finch. Vous avez soigné par vous-même des blessures bien pires.

Reese pouvait difficilement émettre une dénégation, sachant que l'informaticien connaissait son dossier par cœur. N'insistant pas, il fixa un morceau de gaze imbibé de désinfectant sur la tempe de son partenaire à l'aide de sparadrap. En retirant ses mains, il effleura du dos des phalanges la joue de Finch et l'informaticien tressaillit.

\- Mr Reese ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Je suis désolé, dit doucement son partenaire.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Après votre enlèvement par Root, je m'étais promis que je ne laisserais plus rien vous arriver.

Finch eut un rire bref.

\- Vous n'êtes pas tout puissant, Mr. Reese. Et s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, ce serait plutôt moi pour n'avoir pas réalisé que la menace envers Mr. Huntley provenait d'un groupe de personnes.

Reese secoua légèrement la tête, visiblement mécontent et peu convaincu.

\- Donnez-moi vos mains, demanda-t-il. J'ai trouvé un baume pour les éraflures.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire… commença Finch.

Reese saisit sa main d'autorité, l'interrompant, et il se laissa faire. Il se troubla à nouveau en sentant se refermer sur lui les doigts tièdes et légèrement calleux de son partenaire, son pouce massant doucement la peau sensible de son poignet.

\- J'ai compté les heures, admit Reese sans le regarder, relâchant sa main et s'emparant de l'autre.

\- Oh, émit seulement Finch, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de cette déclaration.

\- Je sais que l'un de nous finira par se faire tuer, reprit Reese après un silence. Mais je ne peux pas envisager que ce soit vous.

Il porta la main de Finch à ses lèvres et embrassa la paume, relevant finalement les yeux pour croiser le regard de son partenaire. L'informaticien sentit sa gorge se serrer en y lisant une émotion brute, intense. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

\- John… murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- J'ai remarqué la manière dont vous me regardez, Finch, dit Reese à voix basse, sans le quitter des yeux. Je n'ai jamais été de ce bord là mais… Si c'est vous alors…

A nouveau, il embrassa la paume de sa main et ses lèvres sur sa peau étaient comme une brulure. Finch sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

\- Et Zoé ? demanda-t-il.

Reese haussa les épaules.

\- Zoé était un arrangement commode mais il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous.

\- Non ?

Reese se pencha vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, affirma-t-il. Harold, êtes-vous jaloux ?

L'informaticien se hérissa, récupéra sa main d'un geste brusque. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre toutefois, Reese saisit son visage en coupe.

\- Je trouve ça adorable, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers le volet, tombant sur le visage de Finch. Il battit des paupières, plissa les yeux, et se détendit en reconnaissant les contours flous mais familiers de la chambre autour de lui. Il avait fait un rêve désagréable, comme souvent. Il était dans un endroit sombre et humide, attaché, et des gens criaient à l'extérieur…

Chassant les restes du cauchemar, il roula sur le côté pour attraper ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et…

\- Bonjour Harold, sourit Reese. Bien dormi ?

L'informaticien eut un moment de stupéfaction totale et cligna des yeux, figé. Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent d'un coup et il porta la main à sa tempe, grimaçant en sentant le pansement sous ses doigts. Comme si son corps n'avait attendu que ce signal, la douleur se réveilla dans sa hanche, son dos, l'arrière de son crâne et il grimaça à nouveau, se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

\- Je vais installer un lit dans la bibliothèque et je ferai les recherches pour le prochain numéro sans en sortir, grogna-t-il.

Le sourire de Reese se transforma légèrement, s'approchant du rictus amusé et ses yeux pétillèrent.

\- Un lit dans la bibliothèque pourrait avoir plus d'une utilité… dit-il d'une voix basse, suggestive.

Finch déglutit, la bouche soudain sèche, et ne répondit pas. Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que s'embrasser, la veille, trop épuisés pour s'engager dans d'autres activités, et l'informaticien avait été presque sûr que, même ça, Reese le regretterait le lendemain. L'ex agent de la CIA s'était laissé emporter par son soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, prenant ça pour du désir, et, la nuit portant conseil, il aurait retrouvé ses esprits au matin.

Sauf que ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

Finch s'humecta les lèvres, saisit d'un tremblement intérieur.

\- Mr. Reese…

\- Sérieusement Harold ? le coupa-t-il. Nous avons dormi dans le même lit, je pense que vous pouvez au moins utiliser mon prénom.

\- Je suppose… admit Finch, lentement. John, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'attente sur le visage de son partenaire.

Reese hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez pris soin de remplir les placards. Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que vous vous douchez.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour sortir du lit, sembla se raviser et posa sur Finch un regard évaluateur. L'informaticien haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que vous allez avoir besoin d'aide ? Vous pouviez à peine marcher hier…

\- Non merci, Mr Reese, se hérissa Finch. Je ne suis pas invalide au point de ne pouvoir affronter une douche.

Reese hocha la tête. Puis il se pencha vers lui et, prenant son partenaire au dépourvu, effleura sa tempe de ses lèvres.

\- Mon prénom, murmura-t-il.

Avant que Finch n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Reese se leva et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par ce bref contact, il entreprit de s'extirper du lit pour gagner la salle de bain. La douleur explosa dans sa hanche quand il posa un pied par terre mais il serra les dents et s'obstina. Qu'il soit damné s'il s'abaissait à demander de l'aide à Reese pour sa toilette !

Il y avait une serviette déjà humide et il s'étonna de ne pas avoir été réveillé par le bruit de l'eau quand l'autre homme avait pris sa douche. Ou quand il avait ouvert les placards de la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture. Il avait pourtant un sommeil léger d'ordinaire, ça devait être dû à l'épuisement physique et psychologique. Un moyen pour son corps de récupérer.

A moins que ce ne soit la présence de Reese, juste à côté de lui, contre lui, qui lui ait procuré un sentiment de sécurité suffisant pour se laisser aller. C'était une pensée troublante – depuis quand avait-il pris l'habitude de se reposer sur son partenaire à ce point ? Seuls les paranoïaques survivent, se répéta-t-il une fois de plus.

Mais peut-être pouvait-il, juste pour cette fois, se permettre de lâcher prise.

Ils échangèrent peu de mots durant le déjeuner, mais Finch sentait le regard de son partenaire se poser régulièrement sur lui, furtif, incertain, pensif. Des petits picotements parcouraient sa peau là où les yeux de John l'effleuraient : les mains, le col ouvert de sa chemise, les lèvres… Il s'agita, envahi par une nervosité qui se teintait de désir à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Finalement, Reese se leva et il se tendit légèrement à son approche. Mais l'ex agent de la CIA le contourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, revenant un instant plus tard avec une compresse, du désinfectant et une bande.

\- Venez vous asseoir sur le canapé, demanda-t-il, ce sera plus commode.

Finch s'exécuta, s'interdisant tout sentiment de déception et Reese entreprit de changer son bandage avec des gestes lents, précautionneux.

\- Je pense toujours qu'une visite à l'hôpital ne ferait pas de mal, signala-t-il.

\- Je prends acte de votre remarque, répondit platement Finch.

Reese émit un claquement de langue mécontent et n'ajouta rien. Finch sentit ses doigts descendre le long de sa joue, retracer la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il leva les yeux et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il croisa le regard intense de Reese. Son partenaire continua à explorer son visage du bout des doigts, retraçant les sourcils, l'arrêt du nez, le contour de sa bouche… Décidant qu'il avait été assez passif, Finch donna un coup de langue sur ces doigts qui effleuraient ses lèvres et constata avec satisfaction que les pupilles de son partenaire se dilataient en réponse.

\- Puis-je… ? murmura Reese en se penchant légèrement.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander, répliqua Finch avec un léger sourire.

L'ex agent de la CIA joignit leurs lèvres et l'embrassa, avec moins d'hésitation que la veille, plus de passion. Finch sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et étouffa de justesse un gémissement. Reese s'enhardit, mordilla sa lèvres inférieure, glissa sa langue entre ses dents pour aller caresser la sienne. Finch posa une main sur sa nuque, l'attirant plus près, et glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne du bout des doigts, traçant des arabesques. Il sourit contre les lèvres de son partenaire quand il le sentit frissonner.

\- Harold, murmura Reese, se reculant juste assez pour parler, son souffle courant sur ses lèvres encore humides. Je ne… Hum. Vous allez devoir me… guider.

\- Aimez-vous ça ? questionna Finch, une note de taquinerie dans la voix. Suivre les ordres ?

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Les vôtres seulement.

Finch l'attira à nouveau à lui et prit cette fois le contrôle, retraçant du bout de la langue le contour de ses lèvres, effleurant seulement sa bouche en baisers papillons, légers, s'amusant de la frustration visible de Reese.

\- Allons dans la chambre, décida-t-il.

Son partenaire bondit presque du canapé, arrachant un gloussement à l'informaticien et il se laissa entraîner vers la chambre, le lit.

\- Maintenant, murmura-t-il, déshabillez-moi.

Reese s'exécuta, déboutonnant sa chemise, la faisant glisser de ses épaules. Avec hésitation, il parcouru du bout des doigts le torse de son partenaire, retraçant le contour des cicatrices et un tressaillement agita ses sourcils, comme s'il se retenait de les froncer.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange ? demanda doucement Finch.

Reese leva les yeux juste à temps pour percevoir l'expression inquiète de son partenaire, avant que son visage ne se ferme. Il secoua la tête.

\- Ça semble douloureux, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça ne l'est plus à présent, lui assura Finch.

L'informaticien dévêtit à son tour son partenaire de sa chemise et l'imita, faisant courir ses doigts sur les ridules blanches qui parcouraient le torse mate de Reese. Il pouvait dire d'où provenaient la plupart des cicatrices, lire l'ex agent de la CIA comme un livre. Ici, il avait pris une balle en essayant d'empêcher le kidnapping du fils du juge, là, c'était l'endroit ou le partenaire de Snow lui avait tiré dessus, cette marque, c'était le souvenir d'un coup de couteau de ce gang de dealer mexicains…

\- Ça vous ennuie ? demanda Reese, incertain.

\- Vous avez obtenu nombre de ces cicatrices en suivant mes directives, Mr. Reese. Bien sûr que ça m'ennuie.

\- Non-sens, répliqua-t-il avec décision, se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Finch se laissa aller contre lui, soupirant de satisfaction en sentant les bras de Reese se refermer autour de lui, ses paumes caressant sa nuque, son dos, ses mains tièdes contre sa peau nue envoyant des ondes de plaisir partout dans son corps. Il glissa une main entre leur deux corps et détacha la boucle de sa ceinture, puis déboutonna son pantalon, descendit la fermeture éclaire. Reese se débarrassa du vêtement d'un mouvement de hanche et Finch se positionna entre ses jambes, posant une main sur son membre déjà dur à travers le tissu de son boxer.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir ça, John ? demanda-t-il en refermant ses doigts autour de son érection.

Son partenaire haleta, déglutit.

\- Ne me demandez pas ça maintenant ! émit-il d'une voix chancelante. Alors que vous avez la réponse en main.

La répartie arracha un léger rire à Finch et il entreprit de masser le membre de son partenaire, d'un mouvement lent et régulier, passant de temps à autres son pouce sur le gland. Reese haleta, ses mains serrant convulsivement les draps.

\- Je veux… vous toucher aussi, balbutia-t-il.

\- Plus tard, esquiva Finch.

Se déplaçant légèrement, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, en sortit un tube de lubrifiant et loucha sur la date de péremption tout en continuant à caresser son partenaire. Reese eut un mouvement convulsif des hanches et Finch retira sa main, ignorant le grognement désappointé de l'ex agent de la CIA.

\- Il semble que la chance soit avec nous, ce tube à encore un mois à vivre, murmura-t-il. Voudriez-vous finir de vous déshabiller et vous mettre à quatre pattes ?

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine quand il constata que Reese s'exécutait sans une hésitation, confiant, offert. Finch, fit courir sa paume le long de sa colonne vertébrale, souriant en sentant son partenaire s'arquer sous lui comme un chat. A moi, songea-t-il. Létal, puissant, magnifique et _mien_. Le sentiment de possessivité qui le saisit avait quelque chose d'euphorique.

Ajustant sa position, il referma à nouveau sa main autour du membre de Reese, débouchant le tube de lubrifiant de l'autre et enduisant un doigt qu'il glissa au creux de son partenaire, taquinant l'ouverture. Reese eut une inspiration brève, surpris par le froid, suivit d'un halètement quand le doigt de Finch se glissa légèrement en lui, recula, le pénétra à nouveau, dans un léger mouvement de va et vient.

\- Agréable, Mr. Reese ?

Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire amusé de Finch mais il ne put que balbutier une vague réponse en retour.

\- J'en déduis que oui.

L'informaticien glissa précautionneusement un second doigt, guettant chez Reese un signe d'inconfort ou de douleur, mais le visage de son partenaire était totalement détendu.

\- Je sais que votre seuil de tolérance est élevé, Mr. Reese, mais je vous demande de m'arrêter si…

\- Non, gronda Reese, la voix rauque. N'arrêtez pas.

Une vague de chaleur parcourut entièrement Finch, se concentrant dans ses reins, pulsant dans son membre à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, plongeant de plus en plus profondément en Reese. Soudain, son partenaire rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement.

\- Ah, marmonna Finch. Ici ?

Il répéta le même mouvement, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son partenaire. Le membre de Reese se tendit dans sa main, au bord de l'orgasme et Finch battit en retraite.

\- Harold, _s'il vous plaît_.

\- Juste un instant, John, lui assura Finch, se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements. Ecartez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Et il s'allongea sur le dos quand Reese lui laissa la place.

\- Maintenant, les mouvements du bassin que je peux effectuer sont assez limités, vous allez devoir… oui, acquiesça-t-il quand Reese passa une jambe par dessus lui pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son ventre.

Il positionna son membre de manière à faciliter la pénétration, laissant Reese aller à son propre rythme. Un râle lui échappa quand son partenaire le prit complètement en lui sans plus attendre.

_\- John !_ Vous ne devriez pas précipiter les choses.

Reese se pencha contre lui, embrassa ses paupières, ses joues, sa bouche.

\- Je vous ai fait mal ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Non, c'est…

Reese l'embrassa, lui coupant la parole, et fit rouler ses hanches contre lui. Finch gémit dans sa bouche.

\- Touchez-moi, murmura Reese, urgent. Harold.

Finch s'exécuta, refermant ses doigts sur lui, se calant sur le rythme que Reese instaurait.

\- Je suis… proche… balbutia Finch d'une voix entrecoupée.

\- …hmmm, émit Reese pour toute réponse.

L'orgasme les balaya à quelques secondes d'écart, les laissant pantelants, le cœur battant, la peau frissonnante.

Reese se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de son partenaire, une main posée sur le torse de Finch, le visage au creux de son cou.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Présentement ? Drogué à l'ocytocine.

Reese eut un gloussement amusé et l'embrassa sur la tempe, juste en dessous du bandage.

\- Vous boitiez encore beaucoup ce matin, nous n'avons pas… aggravé les choses ?

\- Cessez de vous inquiétez, John, l'admonesta gentiment Finch. Je ne suis pas en cristal. Et même si j'ai quelques courbatures, ça en valait largement la peine.

\- Bien, ronronna Reese, satisfait. Je propose que nous attendions le prochain numéro sans bouger d'ici.

\- Ça me semble être une excellente suggestion, admit Finch avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Je publie toutes les semaines un chapitre de mon roman yaoi/slash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )


End file.
